Numinous 4: Meliora
by Scyllaya
Summary: Sequel to Fines finium. Sam at a case with Bobby. Gabriel joins Dean for a hunt. Dean/Gabriel, slash, NC-17


**Title: **Meliora  
**Author: scyllaya**  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Characters and/or Pairing:** Dean/Gabriel  
**Spoilers:** Up to 6.11, goes AU from there.  
**Warnings:** cursing, graphic sexual content (male/male; semi-public), (Spoiler warnings: mentions of rape and possible pedophilia)  
**Word Count: **~6700  
**Summary:** Sequel to **Fines finium**. Dean was surprised that Sam agreed to separate after the way he's been acting, but his little brother was on his way to Bobby which left Dean to ask for some angelic assistance for his case.  
**Disclaimer: **All names and characters in this story belong to CW/WB and Kripke. I'm making no profit whatsoever. It's just for fun! Don't sue me! :D  
**AN:** This is the fourth story of my "Numinous verse".

Un-betad, sorry for that. Ignore my mistakes please!

First Story: Numinous

Part One

Dean was actually surprised that Sam agreed to separate after the way he's been acting lately, but his little brother was indeed on his way to Bobby which left Dean to ask for some angelic assistance for his own case in Loose Creek, Missouri. They both wanted to go when Bobby's call came that he needed more help and Rufus was not available, but they were already on their way to Loose Creek where women went missing and they couldn't just drop it. So in the end they went their separate ways.

Sam kept looking at him with narrowed eyes the second Dean said that he's gonna get help if he needed it. Dean very pointedly didn't bring up Gabriel to Sam and his brother didn't do it either for a while, it was an unspoken agreement of late, and while Dean hated it, he decided that he needed to give Sam much more time and hoped that eventually things would settle down.

He wasn't sure that being separated for a few days would be good for it or not, but of course he couldn't deny that he was happy that he'll have some time with Gabriel without his brother's bitchface. Because yes, he was here on a hunt, but he definitely needed back-up, and he was fed up with only seeing the archangel once in a while since Sam couldn't bare being in the same room with him. Dean called for the angel as soon as he got separated from Sam, but he didn't show up, but the hunter got a text message from an unknown number a minute later saying: "Can't go, hunting too :( Catch you tomorrow. Sleep tight hot stuff. ;D ~ G"

He saved the number and was wondering for a while whether getting a text from an archangel was funnier or that said archangel used emoticons in his text, it made him chuckle anyway. It was late night when he arrived to Loose Creek so he checked into a motel and went to sleep. He definitely needed breakfast so he headed to the diner he saw on his way to the motel already forming the game-plan in his head about the hunt. He had quite a lot of info about the missing women already, but he still needed to talk with the police and the relatives and had to look around on the scene. Plus research. There was a reason he didn't like solo-hunts, but he had a good guess that Gabriel would be willing to help wrap this up as quickly as possible.

The cute red-head waitress already took his order and Dean was nursing his coffee already feeling more alive than he did minutes ago. Even if he managed to sleep quite ok, al least 6 hours, so he was really hazy. Must've been the foggy whether that seemed to be the theme of the town, it was not so chilly but everything was almost milky white.

The waitress – Lori, her nametag said - returned with his pancakes and asked if he needed anything else with a bright smile. Too bright for so early in the morning and way too personal-looking, not that Dean wasn't used to that by now, so he smiled back at her and asked for more coffee. Now normally Dean would've been pretty glad about the way Lori leaned down to refill his cup, since it showed off some pretty impressive cleavage and her interest at the same time. He was sure that he could get her number pretty easily, if he wanted to that is, he didn't, but he still couldn't help but appreciate the view, since he was not dead.

'Thank you sweetheart' Dean smiled at her again.

'My pleasure, anything else I might get you?' she asked.

'How about you get me some from these pancakes?' asked a third voice and poor Lori jumped almost dropping the coffee pot as Gabriel was standing right next to her. Dean was also surprised and was quite sure that the archangel simply zapped in instead of using the door, he usually didn't do that.

'Jeez… You scared me' Lori panted while putting a hand above her heart.

'Sorry about that' smiled Gabriel. 'So… pancakes?' he asked.

'Sure thing' she said as she watched as Gabriel slid into the booth opposite from Dean.

'With chocolate syrup' Gabriel added. 'And some whipped cream too if you have any, beautiful.' She huffed out a laugh as the tension of being startled slipped out of her and she smiled down at Gabriel too.

'Be right back' she said throwing one last smile at Dean too. The hunter turned towards the archangel, a bit uncertain because of his abrupt arrival.

'Listen, I was just…'

'Flirting with the hot waitress?' Gabriel asked with an eyebrow raise, he didn't seem jealous or angry or anything, but sometimes it was not easy to read him.

'Yeah, well it was nothing' Dean said anyway, and Gabriel started laughing at that.

'Don't make such a face Dean-o' he said while grinning. 'Of course you're flirting with the hot waitress; I'd be seriously concerned if you wouldn't react to such a hot little thing practically throwing herself at you' he chuckled again. 'What? You're surprised I say that? You know me better than that' he added. Dean started chuckling too.

'Yeah, ok, I shouldn't be surprised' he admitted, while he grabbed his fork to start on his pancakes. 'It's just not what one would expect I guess. Even if I know squat about these sort of things.'

'Well the last time I checked I was not a 13-year-old girl, so I can't really get jealous of a pair of boobs y'know.' Dean chuckled again and swallowed his syrup-covered bite before answering.

'Fair enough' Dean admitted.

'Especially since I currently don't have any myself' said the angel and Dean stopped eating hearing this.

'Currently?' he asked. Gabriel grinned.

'This is just a vessel' the archangel replied, waving his hand in front of his body. 'And not my first one.'

'You've been a chick before?' he asked is disbelief.

'I've been a lot of things' Gabriel shrugged, Dean looked at him for a few more seconds his mind involuntarily trying to imagine mischievous amber eyes, gold-blond hair and that sly smirk all in a girl-pack. He hummed.

'Bet you were pretty hot like that too' he said finally, which earned him one of the more flirtatious grins.

'You have no idea' he told him, Dean kept eye-contact and seeing the first spark of heat in Gabriel's eyes sent a light shiver down his spine. He returned the grin before he went back to his pancakes, he was hungry so: priorities. Lori arrived with Gabriel's chocolate pancakes, whipped cream generously on the top of it.

'Here you go' she smiled.

'You're officially perfect, beautiful' Gabriel told her with a smile after he looked down at his plate. She smiled in return.

'Just let me know if you need anything else.'

'Definitely' Gabriel told her and she walked away.

'We're just too damn similar sometimes' Dean told him while he shook his head with a grin.

'I'd say that's a very good thing Dean-o' Gabriel replied then he took the first bite and made an appreciative sound.

'Yeah you gotta stop calling me that' Dean told him. 'Reminds me of a demon bitch.' Gabriel chuckled again.

'Sure' he agreed with a shrug. Dean didn't bring up the case yet just enjoyed his pancakes and the conversation that was about nothing really and felt relaxed and cheerful as the minutes passed by.

After they finished up their breakfast Dean headed to the restroom. He planned on going back to the hotel to switch to a suit and talk to the police and then the relatives, if needed he could check out the scene, but hopefully some of the information he gathers would light up something in Gabriel's big angel-brain and he will know what they're dealing with today and they can get rid of it soon, maybe he could spent an extra day in town or the next town before picking Sam up in Sioux Falls after, and he definitely liked that idea. And the thought of all the ways they could spend the time brought a smile on his face. He was drying his hands with the paper towels when he was grabbed by the hips and spun around.

His body reacted and his muscles tensed, but by the time his back hit the tiles he had lips on his own he managed to realize who his ambusher was. Gabriel was kissing him deeply; his body pushed into Dean's keeping the hunter in place. Dean was still disoriented when the archangel let go of his lips and put kisses on the side of his neck, Dean tilted his head back until it hit the tiles.

'Hey, not that I'm complaining, but…'

'Then don't' Gabriel replied then he gently bit the skin under his mouth.

'I'm not, just what are you…' this time Gabriel slotted his knee between his legs and leaned even closer to put pressure on his groin to shut him up, he hushed him before he captured his lips again. Dean went with it, reached out to put his hands on the angel too, he buried his fingers in his hair to hold onto something, he wanted to push his hips further forward, but Gabriel didn't give him much space to do so. It never failed to light his body on fire, the contradiction of how the smaller man so easily overpowered him. Then he felt as Gabriel's reached between them unbuttoning and unzipping Dean's fly. The moment the angel's hand grazed his rapidly hardening dick all thought fled from his mind. He kissed him harder which ended with Gabriel laughing softly; he was always delighted when he managed to turn Dean on this quickly.

'Fuck' Dean breathed when fingers closed around his now exposed cock.

'Keep it quiet' Gabriel breathed into his mouth with naughty grin and a heated look, and then he dropped to his knees easily. And that movement alone sent a heavy wave of lust through Dean's body, his breath hitched and his heartbeat vehemently speeded up.

It took only a second for Dean to realize that Gabriel won't tease him like he normally did. The angel could turn him into a mumbling mess with his mouth within minutes, but being the way he was he kept it up for a very long time until Dean completely lost his mind in pleasure. But this time Gabriel swallowed him whole immediately and Dean had to bit his lips hard to keep his voice in.

The wet warmth encircled him completely as his dick so easily disappeared between Gabriel's lips. He felt as the head of his cock hit the backside of Gabriel's throat, but the angel didn't gag, Dean was sure he could just switch that reflex off if he wanted to. Gabriel slowly pulled off lightly sucking on the flesh until only the thick head was in his mouth then he took everything in again all the way. Dean knocked his head back on the tiles and bit his lips again. He gritted his teeth not to make a sound when Gabriel swallowed around his cock, his throat closing around the head a little. He was painfully hard and panting heavily.

Gabriel started up a slow pace, Dean's dick sliding in and out of mouth easily, his lips wrapped around him tightly, his tongue caressing the soft skin and the hard flesh at every motion. But he soon speeded up a little and sucked more, Dean let out a groan, he couldn't help it and Gabriel hummed in response, which just made the pleasure even more intense. He bucked his hips forward involuntary when teeth grazed his cock lightly and this time Gabriel was not holding his hips in place.

'Sorry' he managed to choke out, Gabriel let out a noise again, and it made Dean look down on him, the angel looked up at him too and that one look made Dean bite the inside of his cheeks and moan, focusing not coming immediately, because he understood that look and the way Gabriel's hand came up and stroked the back of his thigh once was as clear a message as it could possibly be. He buried his hands in the angel's gold-brown hair again gripping it tightly, keeping eye-contact, and his entire body was shaking from anticipation and humming from pleasure.

He made an explanatory light thrust forward and Gabriel didn't stop him.

'Oh fuck' he groaned, his mind catching up with what he was doing, he made another forward thrust and Gabriel all but smirked around the thick flesh in his mouth, which made Dean moan again as he thrust his hips forward, now with a slow pace. He thought that his heart will burst from the way it was beating insanely in his chest, pumping blood in his veins. Gabriel stopped moving then and Dean had to grip the golden locks even tighter when he looked down onto him. 'Ah Gabriel' he breathed before he had to shut his eyes for a second, the scene too much for him, the archangel kneeling in front of him taking him entirely. The hot tightness of his mouth all around Dean's almost painfully hard erection as the human was thrusting his hips forward again and again, his hand twisted in his hair keeping his head in one place. Dean was getting really close really fast, he knew he couldn't hold back much longer, but he wanted to savor the feel of it. He speeded up and his thrust became a bit harder, but Gabriel didn't stop him he just let him fuck his mouth in the bathroom of some diner at 9 AM. Dean couldn't form coherent words at this point he just kept shoving his dick into the angel's mouth. He could taste the edge of his orgasm, the way his muscles tensed up in his body, how he had to bite his knuckles not to scream. Gabriel hummed and gripped his hips then and it sent Dean over the edge with bullet speed. The angel didn't pull off, but swallowed as the hunter emptied himself into his mouth. Dean's back hit the wall again and he was slightly aware that only Gabriel kept him standing, his own legs were not able to hold him up.

Everything was in a haze so he missed as Gabriel tucked him back in and re-buttoned and zipped his jeans. He opened his eyes and was looking into glinting amber ones, he was sure that the smile on his face must look goofy at least, but he was completely loose and sated and his mind was working on the level of a jellyfish.

'What was that for?' he asked, because damn he didn't remember doing anything that could possibly earn him such treatment.

'Just missed you' Gabriel answered before he kissed him again. And Dean managed to raise his arm to wrap it around Gabriel's neck, he moaned into the kiss tasting himself on the angel's tongue. And Dean wanted nothing but keeping that up, kissing him more or wrapping themselves up in some sheets and nothing else.

'Damn, you're awesome' he said after they parted, which earned him a chuckle. Gabriel was looking at him.

'You tend to bring that out of me' he answered and Dean smiled.

'Want me to return the favor?' Dean asked with a smirk.

'Not yet' the angel answered. 'First we kill whatever you're here to kill.' Gabriel leaned close again his lips grazing Dean's earlobe. 'And then I get you in a bed and make you scream my name all night' he finished. And Dean came only minutes ago, but this just made his blood boil with a new wave of arousal right away. He very much agreed to the plan.

Part Two

Unsurprisingly Gabriel was more than happy about playing G-man and Dean was absolutely certain that he would be much better at it than Castiel was, Trickster duh. Plus Dean didn't need to get him a badge, because he poofed one into existence on top of that he was sure that the angel could make the FBI believe that he was actually one of them if he wanted to. He was also sure that Gabriel watched way too many cop-shows, but who was he to spoil his fun especially since he was helping with the case.

After they got all info they could get from the police they were in the house of the first missing girl's house questioning the parents about the girl's disappearance. Dean asked he questions while Gabriel was idly walking around in the room looking at photos and books.

'Mind if we take a look at your daughter's room?' the archangel suddenly asked, the parents turned towards him.

'I suppose, but I don't think it could help you' said the mother.

'I'd like to take a look anyway' Gabriel said and Dean got up from the couch too. The room looked normal.

'You actually think we can find something here?' Dean asked while he searched the desk.

'I'm sure, since the Dad was bullshitting us'

'He didn't looked like he was lying to me' said Dean, because he was pretty good at picking up on the signs and the guy seemed honest.

'He's a really good liar' Gabriel said, while he stood in one place just shifting his eyes and looking around in the room. 'But his heartbeat rose, just like his body temperature when he said that there was nothing unusual about his girl's after school activities' Gabriel said.

'You can see stuff like that?' Dean asked.

'Archangel' Gabriel said as he smirked, then he turned towards the closet sharply. 'Well I'll be damned' he almost sounded surprised. He walked closer and opened the door, Dean walked closer but he couldn't see anything special.

'What?' he asked. Gabriel knelt down and shoved a few small bags and shoes away, then he hooked his finger into the wooden bottom and pulled. The smell hit Dean's nose before anything.

'Little Alyson was a really bad girl' Gabriel said as he reached in to the hole under the closet floor. 'Skulls' he told Dean. 'Rat, sparrow, frog, cat... oh I think this one belonged to a poodle.'

'She was a witch?' Dean asked with a displeased tone because she really hated withces.

'No real magic' Gabriel said, he took a notebook out of the whole. 'There are some creepy candles and... a bunch of meaningless symbols.' he opened the notebook so Dean could see it too. 'There's some Latin and some Celtic runes, but no real spell. This one's from Bible' he pointed at one line while he snorted.

'So she wanted to be a witch she just didn't find any real spells and symbols?' Dean asked.

'Yeah well from the more popular symbols in here I'd say she's a dumb suburban pop-satanic.'

'Probably harmless then' Dean concluded.

'Yet' Gabriel told him. 'And she does have the Pet Cemetery Home Edition in her closet.'

'You think she finally managed to summon a demon or something?'

'Even if she did, it didn't happen here, no trace of any magic or demon here.'

'Okay, all the missing girls are around the same age, maybe they knew each other. Wouldn't be the first wanna-be coven that gets slaughtered by whatever nasty thing they managed to summon.'

'Possible' Gabriel shrugged.

xxx

'Okay, so we have the pet-killer amateur-satanic, the pot-head pyromaniac and the school-slut with anger management issues, but they don't live close, they're not in the same schools, nothing shows that there's any connection between them just that they're all under 18 and that they disappeared on the same week.' Dean summarized. It was giving him a headache, because there was just no trace of them having any connection and no clue about what the hunted being could be, since the girls were missing, there were no bodies.

They were heading to the office of the school-shrink who was treating Haley – the girl with the slight pyromania – to ask her a few questions.

'Maybe they did something when they were younger and a spirit is taking revenge?' Dean asked.

'I'm not omnipotent Dean, but I didn't get any angry-spirit vibes if that's what you're asking.' Gabriel supplied.

'You're best guess so far?' the hunter asked then. Gabriel thought about it for a second.

'Spirit, demon, deity or just some random psychopath serial-killer.'

'Is it weird that from out of those I want anything but an actual serial-killer?' Dean asked.

'Nah, humans are messy' Gabriel answered easily. 'No offense.'

'Hey, I met my fair share of very messy nut-jobs, non taken.'

Dean knocked on the door when they finally reached it and stepped in a second later, Gabriel following.

'Yes? How can I help-' she didn't get to finish the sentence as the next thing Dean noticed was that Gabriel was on the other side of the office, he grabbed and yanked her out of the chair and pinned her the the nearest wall.

'Gabriel?' Dean asked, in the same time the woman started whimpering. 'Please. What do you want from me? Don't hurt me.'

'She's not human' Gabriel answered while keeping her in place with a hand on her throat.

'Then get us out of here' Dean said as he stepped closer too to grab on to the archangel's shoulder, he felt as everything shifted around them and they were suddenly in a clearing, obviously far from the town. The creature in Gabriel's grasp was still whimpering and pleading pitifully.

'What do you want from me? Who are you? Please let me go' she kept saying.

'Right, I hid my presence' Gabriel said absentmindedly. Then he leveled the woman with a look, only a second passed and then her face morphed a little. Her eyes turning almost yellow, lizard-like, her skin to a greenish color and she started screaming, trashing, trying to get away from Gabriel with all her might.

'Shytan! No! No! Please! I do anything, don't hurt me Shytan!' Gabriel's expression hardened and he didn't let go of her.

'Ammit, right?' he asked, the creature just kept whimpering in his hand. 'Answer me' Gabriel said sternly.

'Yes' she answered with a sob.

'Three human girls disappeared' the archangel said.

'No! No, I'm no killer! Please! They were already dead, I only take the dead. Shytan you know my name I only take the dead I harm no living, please don't hurt me!' she clutched both of her hands on Gabriel's arm, and she really just looked pathetic even to Dean when she started sobbing again.

'Who was the murder then?' Gabriel asked.

'What, you believe her?' Dean asked, because he just took a look at her, and even the sharp set of teeth didn't escape his attention.

'Ammit is the "Eater of the Dead", aren't you?' Gabriel asked and she just nodded vehemently. 'If you didn't kill, who did?'

'I don't know' she cried. 'I only take the dead.'

'Not good enough Ammit' Gabriel answered and she whimpered again in reaction, her entire body shaking.

'I found them outside of town, they were dead I swear Shytan, they were damaged and dead'

'Damaged?' Dean asked.

'Beat and cut' Ammit answered. 'But dead, and they were wicked... I... I couldn't resist... I couldn't just leave them to rot when they were so fresh.' Dean groaned, it was pretty disturbing just listening to it.

'How long you've been in town?' Gabriel asked the creature then. 'Did you know all of them when they were alive?'

'They were wicked girls, Shytan.' Ammit answered. 'There are a lot of wicked here, a lot more than down in the dark.'

'Answer the question' Gabriel said. 'Did you know them before they died?'

'Yes, they were all in the Community Center, they all had to do public service. Fire girl Haley told me.' Gabriel let go of her suddenly and the green faced creature just slumped to the ground, covering herself in fear.

'Where are the bodies?' Gabriel asked then.

'Hid them in the small pond south from the Heritage Bank Road' Ammit answered.

'Go back to your master Ammit' Gabriel told her.

'Hey, you're gonna let her go?' Dean asked in disbelief.

'Trust me, she's harmless, just a coward vulture.'

'I can't go back, Shytan' she said from the grass. 'Master is dead, I'm all alone, alone in the dark without Master, I can't go back to anyone.'

'Then go to Anup, but you stay here one more day and I will destroy you, you understand me?'

'You sure about this?' Dean asked, because if nothing else she seemed like a ghoul at least, with eating corpses and such.

'She's not the killer you were looking for' Gabriel told him.

'Yeah, but she's eating humans.'

'No' Gabriel answered. 'She consumes the remaining life-energy in fresh corpses, she doesn't eat the flesh, she's harmless, but off her leash for some reason.' he turned back towards the creature again. 'I will seek out Anup soon and if you are not on his side by then I will hunt you down and burn you to dust.' Gabriel told her and she just threw herself down on to the ground even more, trying to make herself look smaller.

'I will Shytan, I go' she said and she ran off so quickly that Dean barely saw the movement.

'Community Center?' Gabriel asked.

'I guess' Dean answered, still a bit dazed by the events that played out in front of him. 'What was that she kept calling you?' he asked then. It was bugging him from the beginning, but he didn't want to interrupt. Gabriel shifted his eyes and took a deep breath.

'Um... Shytan, that's... Devil.'

'What, why?' Dean asked immediately.

'Well, most creatures can't really tell the difference between one archangel and another, this was not the first time I was mistaken for my brother trust me.'

'That sucks' Dean said since he had nothing better to say.

'Yeah' Gabriel agreed. 'Lets get going.' he reached out and took Dean's forearm, then they were gone from the clearing in a blink of an eye.

Part Three

They went and took a first look around the Community Center, but noticed nothing out of the ordinary or supernatural. It was also time to get some food since it was late in the afternoon and Dean didn't have anything since his morning pancakes. So they got into a diner – not into the same one, since Dean didn't actually want to get back there after what happened in that bathroom – and Dean was eating his bacon-cheeseburger with gusto while Gabriel munched on some french fries.

'Agent Daltry' came a young male voice not far away from them. 'Agent Gilbert' he greeted Gabriel too. Dean recognized him and the young girl on his side from the first high school they visited that day.

'Ricky, right?' Dean asked, the boy nodded.

'What can we help you with?' Gabriel asked.

'Deborah has something to tell you' Ricky said motioning to the little black-haired teenage girl with him.

'Okay, what is it Deborah?' Dean asked.

'I... I wasn't completely honest... when I said I didn't know anything about the girls, Alyson, Haley and Maia.' Dean let her time to get it out. He saw as Ricky squeezed her hand reassuringly.

'All three of them were in... back before high school, we were all in Mr. Marks group in the Community Center, it was... umm... study group for those who's parents were working late... and...'

'And what?' Dean prompted her and the hunter noticed the redness in her eyes and how she was probably trying very hard not to cry.

'When Maia was still talking to me, she told me that... she told me that he... he did things... with them' Dean literally felt it when the color drained out of his face, because no fucking way. 'My mom always picked me early, but the others stayed late and... I never really believed it... I should've said something to... anyone, but I didn't know what to do...' she started crying then and buried her face in the teenage boys shoulder.

'Deborah's not in trouble, right?' he asked. 'For not saying anything right away.' he asked.

'No, she's not in trouble' Gabriel said. Dean was staring down into his plate, his appetite was gone for sure. 'And now if you excuse us' he continued and he stood up, Dean followed suit and they got out of the diner.

'Fucking... can you tell whether it's true if we meet the guy?' Dean asked.

'Oh yes, I'll be able to tell' the archangel said and he had that familiar edge in his voice that usually promised one pissed off trickster.

They only had to walk to corners as they picked the diner right after they checked out the Community Center.

'So you see it as a possible scenario?' Dean asked.

'You mean that the kind Mr. Marks' been raping the girls for years then finally killed them and dumped them in a ditch at the side of a road? Yes, I see it as a highly possible scenario, Dean.'

'God, I hope we're wrong.' Dean said.

It was fairly easy to spot the guy talking with some of the families, parents with their younger and older children out in the front of the building. Smiling and laughing with them.

'So what's the game-plan?' Dean asked. Gabriel raised a finger in a silencing motion as he kept staring at the guy, his eyes narrowing, his face darkening after a few long moments.

'It's him' the angel said.

'How can you tell?' Dean asked.

'You could say that I'm focused on him right now and I can tell that the feelings he's radiating while looking at some of those kids is anything but delightful.'

'Fucking hell' Dean cursed. He hated this, he hated when a simple hunt turned out to be something like this, even after all these years and all the hunts he did all the things and people he encountered it still managed to shock him what some were capable of.

'Go back to the motel' Gabriel told him as the angel took a step closer heading towards the Community Center. Dean grabbed his arm.

'What are you gonna do?' he asked.

'I doubt you actually want to know that.' and yeah, he really didn't, but he still had to ask. 'But I can tell you that even if you get pissed about it I'm not leaving some sick scum behind before giving him a high dosage from his own medicine.' Dean let go of his arm.

'I won't stop you' he said then.

'Good. Get back to the motel' Gabriel said before he disappeared. Dean was aware that he basically just gave his blessing to Gabriel to return to his good old Trickster days, killing the guy in question in a probably particularly long and painful way, but as he looked at the man patting a little girl's cheek with a leer on his face he just couldn't bring himself to feel bad about it.

xxx

Dean sat on his bed slowly sipping scotch from a glass, his back to the headboard. He couldn't stop his brain rushing with the thoughts of this case. More than anything he wished that everything could be black and white for him like it used to be many years ago, but he suspected that things were always constantly gray he was just too young and his father's good soldier too much to see it. He would most likely laugh at the stupid kid if he faced him, nit like he didn't laugh anyway. He was tempted to call his brother to tell him about the case, but he was in a shitty mood already without having to listen to Sam's latest proof of Gabriel's supposed evil master plan, because there was always something his brother could tell about it.

It's juts past midnight when Gabriel appeared back in the motel room.

'Can I stay or should I fuck off?' he asked standing a few steps away from the foot of the bed.

'Don't you dare go anywhere' Dean answered. Gabriel smiled slightly before walking closer.

'You're not pissed, that's good.'

'I'm a hunter, my job is to hunt and kill monsters and it was about damn time I learnt that claws or teeth or powers don't make one a monster... everything else does' he said and he drained the last sip off scotch from his glass. 'I think I already knew that, but it's been a while since I was reminded this heavily and felt shitty for being human.'

'You of all people shouldn't' Gabriel told him, and Dean snorted, because he was no poster-boy. Gabriel walked closer and climbed onto the bed right next to Dean.

'I hope the bastard suffered good before his trip downstairs' the hunter added.

'Lets not talk about this' Gabriel answered, then he looked at Dean. 'You're tired, you should sleep.'

'There goes our awesome plan, huh?' Dean asked. Gabriel slid down onto the bed getting comfortable above the covers. 'You're staying anyway?' he asked and Gabriel looked at him like he was a moron.

'Well you might've noticed that you're not just a fuckbuddy or something y'know' the archangel said. Dean huffed out a laugh before he started undressing to get to sleep.

'Are you planning to lie on my bed fully clothed?' Dean asked when he slid under the covers. Gabriel chuckled, but a few minutes later he too was in bed the lights going off without either off them standing up again.

'Okay, this will totally make me feel like a teenage-girl, but to hell with it' Dean mumbled before he rolled onto his side close to Gabriel to put his head on the angel's shoulder while throwing an arm around his chest. He heard as Gabriel chuckled again, but he too reached out to put one of his hands on Dean's arm, while his other hand traced the sigil on Dean's back and the hunter was asleep within minutes.

xxx

The next day they left the town behind. Gabriel made sure that the girls' bodies would be found soon so they had nothing else to do there. Dean drove for a few hours and his favorite tunes filling the car with Gabriel on the passenger seat, the archangel obviously trying to get him into a better mood lifted his spirits. By the time he checked into a motel in Maryville he felt pretty good. The motel room was better than the usual, he had a pretty great lunch and he managed to update his brother without getting into a Gabriel-argument again. It was probably because Sam was busy with the case he and Bobby were working on.

He also wasn't surprised that after acting pretty decent for the most of the past two days Gabriel jumped him again, and he was most certainly not objecting. They had sex in the bed and Gabriel took his sweet time with him, at the end Dean was practically begging, but he stopped being embarrassed about that for a while now, mostly because it turned Gabriel on immensely.

Which was the exact reason why Dean's shower turned into a second round with the angel propping him up to the wall in the shower-stall. Dean was sure that Gabriel picked up on Dean liking him showing off his strength, and once again he should've denied it how much he liked being held and taken fast and hard and easily this way.

His body felt drained after that, but they had nothing to do so he just dropped down onto the bed, Gabriel followed and they just lay there for a while and watching TV, when Dean caught a glimpse of an older Dr. Sexy episode he grinned while he watched and told Gabriel that he too looked pretty hot in the scrubs and coat get-up and that earned him a delightful laugh from the archangel. And also a look that told Dean laud and clearly that his comment about it was stored away for future references.

Gabriel zapped away to get food and later snapped bigger TV into existence, because he was "tired of watching at that piece of shit". Overall the day was one of the bests Dean had in a long while. He was relaxed and happy, he actually felt happy and it amazed him. The year spent with Lisa was a slow healing process and even by the end of it he only felt 'decent' tops, then the months with that sorry excuse of his brother, that soulless piece of meat was downright nothing but stress and worry and misery.

Even Sam getting his soul back and then Gabriel returning was not an easy ride, hell if anything the combination was downright awful considering how his brother felt about the archangel, but Sam was with them right now. They would meet up again soon, get onto the next case, but for now he had a day and he had nothing to do but eat, watch TV and have mind-blowing sex with his archangel.

Dean just got back from the bathroom and settled down onto the bed again when he realized that Gabriel's been rather silent for a while now. He looked at him.

'What's on your mind?' he asked. Gabriel looked at him for a very long moment.

'If there was something you didn't know, would you still trust me? Trust me enough to wait until I told you instead of trying to force it out of me?' Dean blinked a few times, wanting to ask what this was about, but then he decided not to.

'Yes' he said instead, and he saw as Gabriel let out a breath, only that small gesture made Dean realize that there was tension in the angel that eased out from him now. 'Why are you asking me that?' he asked finally. Gabriel leaned in closer and kissed him on the lips.

'La Crosse, Kansas... you're phone's about to ring' he said after they parted. Dean just stared at him in confusion for a second, but then he's phone started ringing, like predicted. It was Bobby.

'Hey, what's up?' he asked.

'Listen, I know you're on your way here, but I just got a call about another case and you're the closest hunter in the area since Sam and I are not done.'

'What case?' Dean asked, but he kept his eyes on the angel still sitting on the bed.

'Sam sent you an e-mail with all the details, but gotta get going too.'

'Okay' Dean agreed.

'Good. La Crosse, Kansas. Get your ass there as soon as you can.'

End of Story 4


End file.
